


Curiosidad

by yami_fudou08



Series: Monster University & Monster Inc. [2]
Category: Mike Wazowski x Randall Boggs - Fandom, Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Pixar, monsterxmonster
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_fudou08/pseuds/yami_fudou08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Precuela de ¿Amigos?.A todos les llega el momento en que sienten el bichito de la bi-curiosidad, y Randall no es la ecepcion. Aunque no se siente comodo al hablar de ello con cualquiera. Por otro lado, Mike es el unico que tiene su confianza.¿En que puede terminar esta inocente curiosidad? Lemon-Slash. MikeXRandall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosidad

**¡Hola mis amigos!**

**(Esperando respuesta)**

**Bueno aquí está la precuela de mi otro fic "¿Amigos?". Lo prometido es deuda, tiene Lemon chicas! ;)  
Como se trata de Mike y de un Randall algo tímido, el lemon no va a ser taaaaan hard como lo que escribiría con cualquier otra pareja, pero intente que se vea tierno :B**

**Lamento tardarme tanto, es que tenía que terminar unos exámenes y además la estúpida conexión a internet de mi vecino fallo ~~y yo se la robaba~~ :D y para rematar tuve que ir a unas  vacaciones obligatorias con mi familia :/ **

**Bueno, como sea. He aquí mi fic**

**Y como siempre Monster Inc. no es de mi propiedad blablaabla**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Curiosidad_

_"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda..."_ pensaba Mike al sentir el contacto en su piel. El toque era muy delicado y hasta armonioso. Sin embargo, cada pequeño movimiento era una tortura. Apretaba con fuerza las sabanas de su cama- _"¿En que estaba pensando cuando desafié a Sullivan en el gimnasio?"_ \- esta vez Mike muerde su mano para callar sus quejas.

\- Mike ¿Estas bien? ¿Aun te duele?- le pregunto Randall sentado a su lado, quien aplicaba una crema anti-inflamatoria en la espalda de su compañero ciclope. Desde que Mike comenzó su rivalidad con Sullivan, se ha esforzado en todas las cosas que se relacionen con el monstruo celeste. Y su última gracia fue perder el control en la caminadora del gimnasio, por lo que termino en, según Mike "un pequeño tropiezo", en palabras reales se partió la espalda en dos cuando cayó sobre unas pesas.

-Estoy bien- dijo Mike con valentía, aunque por dentro seguía maldiciendo. Randall sonríe ante la actitud de Mike, sabía que llevaba unos días con ese dolor, pero que no quería admitirlo ante nadie, porque Sullivan al igual que Mike andaba diciendo que no tuvo ningún daño cuando se accidento en el gimnasio.

Randall continuaba aplicando el poco de crema que quedaba. Pero, esta vez no noto los quejidos de Mike, ya que se encontraba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

- _"Tal vez me precipite al acercarme a ella de esa forma...O simplemente no le importo."_ -Randall suspira.- _"Aunque por otro lado Sonia es así. Todas las chicas de Eta Hiss Hiss son algo...reservadas, creo."_ \- El monstruo tenía la mirada perdida en la espalda de Mike, mientras esparcía la crema inconscientemente.- _"¿Y si no le gusto a las chicas?"_ \- se detiene por completo dejando su mano sobre su compañero.

-¿Randy?- Mike le llamo la atención a su amigo, que parecía haber quedado en blanco.

Randall volvió en si- Oh, lo siento- siguió dispersando la crema. _“Puede ser que, ¿No puedo atraer a las chicas...?"_ \- Hace mucho tiempo que se había hecho esa pregunta. Nunca había tenido novia, aunque lo hubiera querido, pero... parece que las chicas no lo veían como un monstruo interesante o cautivador. Siempre que pensaba en esa situación terminaba haciéndose la misma pregunta _:"¿Y si le gusto a los chicos?"_

Varias veces se había hecho esa pregunta incesantemente, pero nunca se lo había comentado a nadie. ¿Había más monstruos que se hacían la misma pregunta?- _"¿O solo soy yo?"_ \- Randall observa al ciclope. Mike era el mejor amigo que pudo haber pedido, era muy agradable. De hecho es su amigo más cercano que jamás hubiera tenido. Se supone que los amigos no tienen secretos y se cuentan todo ¿No?

Mike se voltea hacia Randall y él se sobresalta.- Ya estás listo.- dijo tomado el tubo de la crema y empezó a cerrarlo.- _"No le puedo preguntar algo como eso. Tal vez sea algo que solo me pasa a mí, Mike no parece ser un monstruo que le gusten los chicos"_

-¿Randall, te pasa algo?- le pregunto Mike preocupado.

\- No, no pasa nada, es solo que...-Randall lo observo directamente a su ojo, pudo ver la preocupación de su amigo. De repente sintió que no podía mentirle. Después de todo era su amigo.-...Mike, tu... ¿Has tenido novia?- Mike se sorprende ante la pregunta y solo atina a decir un simple: "¿Qué?".- No, nada. Olvídalo, fue una pregunta tonta.- se excusó Randall, un poco avergonzado.

\- No te preocupes- dijo Mike mientras lo miraba- ¿Por qué no lo preguntas?

\- Es que, yo jamás tuve una novia, porque... bueno, es que...-baja la vista avergonzado-... no sé cómo explicarlo.

-Te entiendo.- Dijo Mike- yo tampoco tuve una novia. De hecho, todas las chicas que conocía parecía que no les agradaba.- Randall levanta la vista asombrado para ver a Mike.- ¡Las chicas están locas!- Concluyo animadamente, mientras se reía.

El camaleón también rio, ante el comentario de Mike. No podía creer que el monstruo se pensaba lo mismo que él. Tal vez, los dos se podrían encontrar en la misma situación. Randall se arma de valor, y toma aire- Mike, no has pensado que... ¿Tal vez no le gustes a las chicas y que les podrías gustar a los chicos?

Mike se vuelve a sorprender ante la pregunta de Randall. En su adolescencia se había hecho varias veces esa pregunta, pero al final opto por no prestarle atención a ese asunto, ya que consideraba más importante sus estudios. Aunque, consideraba que sería raro admitir eso. Siempre pensó que era una pregunta estúpida.-Mmm... sí, porque no. Podría ser.- le respondido desinteresadamente.

-Yo si lo he pensado.-Randall estába seguro que Mike lo entendería, no importa lo que diga. Por primera vez sentía tanta confianza con un monstruo.

-¿En serio?- Mike se volvió para mirarlo. Randall se sonrojo al sentir el ojo de Mike sobre él, trataba de excusarse, quitándole importancia a lo que acababa de decir.

El ciclope sonríe y lo interrumpe- Yo creo que todos deben pensar eso, al menos una vez.- Randall lo observa, en silencio.- Sobre todo en la universidad,  donde los monstruos les da curiosidad, y deciden experimentar.

Randall lo continua observando- ¿Tú has...experimentado?- le pregunto sin pensarlo. Sentía que el rubor de sus mejillas aumentaba cada vez más- _"¿Porque le pregunte eso?"_ -pensaba angustiado

-No-respondió tranquilamente.-es algo... vergonzoso. De hecho, es la primera vez que hablo de esto con alguien.- decía Mike, mientras miraba hacia la nada.

Randall no podía creer todo lo que Mike le había dicho. Pensaban exactamente igual. Randall se sentía mas aliviado en cuanto a sus pensamientos, no era raro creer que te podrían gustar los monstruos de tu mismo sexo. Mike era definitivamente el mejor monstruo que había conocido.

Hace tanto tiempo que deseaba sacarse ese peso de encima. Randall contemplaba serenamente a Mike. Lo observa detenidamente, cada parte de su cuerpo, cada detalle en el monstruo verde. Endosa una pequeña sonrisa y sin pensarlo se inclina hacia Mike. Se aproxima cada vez más hasta estar a centímetros de él, pero se detiene en seco cuando un pensamiento le nubla la mente.- _"Se podría enfadar"_ \- si ese era el caso, Randall preferiría no arriesgarse a perder la amistad con Mike.

Mike se gira rápidamente hacia Randall, y este se aleja de golpe.-Lo siento, Mike.- Se excusaba nerviosamente- Es que, como ya no uso mis lentes, me estoy acostumbrando a inclinarme hacia delante para ver mejor y...- quedó completamente inmóvil al sentir el contacto de los labios de Mike sobre los suyos. Fue solo un beso, un muy pequeño y rápido beso, pero fue suficiente para que Randall dejara de hablar y hasta hacerle sentir que se detuvo su corazón.

Después de ese corto beso que pareció durar una eternidad, Mike se separó de Randall y volvió a su sentarse a su lado. El ciclope se agarra la cabeza y suspira pesadamente- Lo siento, no sé qué...- esta vez Randall lo interrumpe con un beso. Lo besa lentamente, quería que durara más tiempo que su primer beso.

Mike le correspondió el beso. Podía sentir los brazos de Randall sujetándolo, e igualmente cruzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del camaleón. Mike se reclina en la cama, mientras besaba desesperadamente a su amigo. Randall se deja llevar por Mike y se posesiona sobre él.

Prontamente se les acaba el aire y se separan.- Solo curiosidad, ¿Cierto?- pregunta Mike, mientras respiraba agitadamente. Randall-igual de agitado- respondió asintiendo la cabeza y con un simple: "Aja". Apenas dio su respuesta, ambas bocas se volvieron a encontrar desesperadamente.

El camaleón decidió concentrarse en el labio inferior de Mike, lo mordisqueaba delicadamente. Ante esta acción, el ciclope abre su boca dejándole el paso libre a Randall para introducir su lengua.  Ambas lenguas se tocan y se entrelazan una con la otra, tratando de dominarse entre ellas.

Randall va inclinando todo su cuerpo hacia delante, provocando que las entrepiernas de ambos monstruos se rocen generando una fricción muy placentera. Comienzan  a frotarse cada vez más fuerte,  al momento en que sus miembros se hacen más notorios. Mike emite pequeños gemidos, al sentir la dureza de Randall contra su entrepierna.

El camaleón se aproxima para besar el rostro de Mike, para luego explorarlo con su lengua. El ciclope sintió una extraña sensación en su piel, al parecer era muy sensible en esa área, sin contar con que el monstruo purpura continuaba frotándose contra él.

Mike lanza un gemido al sentir como expulsa líquido pre seminal.  Inmediatamente se cubre la boca avergonzado. Era de noche, muchos monstruos se encontraban durmiendo y no deseaba que nadie los escuchara. 

Randall se detiene, mientras respiraba agitadamente, no soportaba más, necesitaba estar dentro de Mike. Rápidamente y sin pensarlo, toma las piernas de Mike  y las acomoda a ambos  lados de su  cintura. Tomo su miembro y lo coloco en la entrada del ciclope. Con un solo movimiento, logro entrar, provocando un gemido más fuerte que Mike no pudo callar.

El ciclope se queja por lo bajo- Lo siento, debí pedirte permiso- dijo Randall con la intención de salir del interior de Mike.

 – No, espera- se acomoda debajo de Randall- continua. Randall había olvidado que Mike se había lastimado la espalda, por esa razón comenzó a moverse lentamente para no hacerle daño, aunque por dentro deseaba ir más rápido.

Mike contenía cada gemido y cada movimiento que le causaba tanto dolor, pero con el tiempo todo el dolor que sentía se fue convirtiendo en placer. Se aferra fuertemente a las sabanas al sentir que Randall se limitaba.- Randall…más rápido.

Randall no lo pensó dos veces. Se inclinó completamente hacia delante, apoyo sus brazos a ambos lado de Mike y  comenzó a embestir a Mike con más fuerza.

Los  gemidos llenaban la habitación con cada arremetida.  Por más que intentaran acallar el placer que les causaba no podían controlarse ni mucho menos pensarlo con claridad, simplemente sus cuerpos estaban entregados el uno con el otro.

Mike comienza  a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que Randall, mientras le suplicaba que fuera todavía más rápido. El camaleón embiste fuertemente a Mike a tal punto, que al hacer contacto con el cuerpo del ciclope su piel purpura cambia a color verde.

-¡Ahhh!¡Ahí... Justo ahí!- exclama Mike

Randall lo obedece de inmediato y embiste repetidas veces a Mike de la misma manera que la vez anterior. En ese momento nada les importaba, ambos gemíam y jadeaban sin contenerse.

  
Mike sintió como una corriente de placer que recorría su cuerpo hasta llegar al orgasmo.  Sin previo aviso se corrió entre él y el estómago de Randall.

A pesar de que se sentía pegajoso, Randall continúo embistiéndolo  hasta que poco a poco bajo la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo. -Mike… voy a…- dijo con una voz temblorosa, mientras se movía para salir del interior del ciclope. Sin embargo, Mike envuelve sus piernas en las caderas de Randall, provocando que este se viniera en su interior.

El camaleón desvía su rostro avergonzado, estaba completamente sonrojado y respiraba con dificultad. Lentamente sale del interior de Mike - todavía permaneciendo sobre él- y se toma unos segundos para reflexionar. No sabía que decirle a su amigo- _“Acabo de…”_ -  suspira angustiado. Finalmente levanta la vista para ver  a Mike, pero se sorprende al ver que se había quedado dormido.

Se levanta cuidadosamente para no despertarlo. Ya al lado de la cama, se queda observando a Mike por un momento, se aproxima hacia él y lo cubre con las mantas. Se da media vuelta para dirigirse a su cama, pero se detiene y vuelve a observarlo.

Sonríe al verlo dormir tan plácidamente, a pesar de vivir juntos nunca había notado lo adorable que se veía el ciclope al dormir. Nuevamente se acera a él, apoya su mano en la mejilla de Mike y  le da un pequeño beso en la frente.  El camaleón desvía la mirada hacia su mano, se sobresalta al darse cuenta que esta de color verde y también todo su cuerpo. Rápidamente y con un solo movimiento vuelve a su color natural. Se lleva su mano a su rostro - _“¿Cuándo había cambiado de color? ¿Y Mike lo había visto así todo el tiempo?”_ \- suspira pesadamente.- _“Que vergüenza”_ – Definitivamente odiaba su reflejo de camuflaje, siempre le fallaba cuando más quería pasar desapercibido.

Randall se aproximó a su cama y se recostó un poco desanimado, observo a Mike por un momento y  sonrió al recordar lo que había ocurrido. Sabía que en Mike había encontrado un buen amigo en quien confiar, incluso tal vez más que una amistad.

Lentamente Randall se quedaba dormido, mientras más se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

********************************************************************************

"Randall...Randall"-el nombrado permanecía dormido, solo escuchaba la voz de Mike que lo llamaba y que se acercaba cada vez mas.-"Randall despierta"-El camaleón abre los ojos lentamente.- Levántate o llegaremos tarde a clases.- le decía Mike, quien acababa de despertar.

Randall se sienta en su cama y se frota los ojos. Se sentía avergonzado por lo que ocurrió anoche, no se creía capaz de poder ver a Mike a la cara. Mira de reojo a su compañero, quien revisaba un

montón de hojas en su escritorio. El camaleón se levanta de su cama y al igual que Mike, se dirige a su escritorio para tomar sus libros.

-¿Mi… Mike? - traga saliva-¿estás bien? ¿No estas adolorido? ¿O sí?- se sentía como un tonto por hacer esa pregunta, pero le importaba el bien estar del ciclope.

Mike por su parte, se encontraba completamente sonrojado. Sabía que no se refería su accidente en el gimnasio.-Mmm... solo me duele un poco- dice intentando no darle importancia.

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió-Lo siento, no debí ser tan...rudo

-No te preocupes, está bien...después de todo, creo que yo también tengo algo de culpa- dijo Mike en tono humorístico. Randall se sentía más relajado, ahora sentía que podía mirar de nuevo a su compañero. Ambos se contemplaron por un corto momento. Mike sonreía hasta que sintió una extraña sensación, como una vocecita en su cabeza que decía: _“Esto no es correcto”_

El monstruo rápidamente le dio la espalda- Ya es tarde...-dice confundido. Mike coge unos libros y cuadernos, y se aproxima hacia la puerta.- Vamos.

Randall se apresura y lo imita, ya con sus libros en mano sigue a Mike

********************************************************************************

Llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron, por suerte el maestro aun no había llegado al salón. Como era su costumbre Mike y Randall se sentaron en la primera fila.  Pero al momento de sentarse, el ciclope parecía molesto y se movía con dificultad en su asiento.

\- Mike ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Randall, al notar a su amigo algo irritado.

\- Si… estaré bien- responde mientras aguanta el dolor- Aunque para ser sincero, no creo que vuelva a intentarlo-  al decir esto último se ríe un poco, pero vuelve a quejarse por el dolor y se apoya completamente en la pequeña mesa frente a él.- Ay…

Randall lo observa un momento, pero al momento en que le iba a responder entra el profesor y todos los monstruos del salón quedan en silencio.

La clase inicio con completa normalidad, a excepción de Randall. Él acostumbraba ser un buen estudiante y poner atención a las clases, pero ese día no se podía concentrar en nada más que en Mike.  Cada momento que podía lo miraba de reojo y rápidamente apartaba la mirada avergonzado. Sabía que Mike prestaba atención a la clase y que no se percataría de que lo estaba observando en secreto, pero aun así temía que se diera cuenta.

_“Solo curiosidad, ¿Cierto?”_

Randall suspiro.- _“En ese momento, lo que ocurrió si era por curiosidad, pero ahora…”_ -se sentía extraño al haberle dado la razón en ese instante.  Había muchas cosas que no tenía claras. Solo sabía que le agrado todo lo que ocurrió con Mike, pero él dijo que lo que ocurrió fue por una curiosidad mutua.

Con el tiempo todo volvió a la normalidad, lo acontecido esa noche no se volvió a repetir. Mike olvido esa noche, ya que para él lo ocurrido fue como una fase.  Randall también decía haber olvidado lo sucedido, y  siempre se decía a si mismo  que eran amigos, aunque sabía que en el fondo era mentira.

Aunque extrañamente, su amistad se fortaleció más después de esa noche. Ambos tenían más confianza en el otro, eran los mejores amigos. Pero, Randall deseaba que fueran algo más, que sean lo que fueron en ese momento.  Él sabía lo que Mike sintió cuando se unieron, sabía que había disfrutado ese momento tanto como él, lo pudo sentir.

Esa cercanía que tuvo con Mike era indescriptible, pero quería volvía a sentirla.  Deseaba sentir esa cercanía con Mike y solo con Mike.  Ahora podía admitir sinceramente  que le gustaba. Sin embargo, la palabra “curiosidad” lo desanimaba. 

Tal vez si continuaban juntos, Mike podría volver a sentir lo de aquella noche, en la que una simple curiosidad lo siguió a un nuevo camino, el cual decido recorrer hasta el final.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado :)**

**ACLARACION: Esa chica "Sonia" en la que estaba pensando Randall, es Sonia Lewis, una de esas chicas que estaba en esa fraternidad media gótica (HSS)**

**Nuevamente me disculpo por la demora, normalmente no me demoro tanto en escribir una historia, sobre todo si es de un solo capitulo ¬¬, pero ya saben las circunstancias de las vacaciones cuando uno visita a su abuela.**

**Como sea, ojala hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo escribiendo :3 y como siempre acepto sugerencias, amenazas de muerte y amenazas de muertes encubiertas como sugerencias.**

 


End file.
